The Truth
by Al-Mcs
Summary: Charles memikirkan masa lalunya. Hank datang berkunjung untuk memeriksa keadaan Cerebro. Magneto dan Mistique ingin mencuri rancangan cerebro. Apa yang terjadi bila Cerebro membuat Charles, Erik, Raven dan Hank menjadi 44 tahun lebih muda? (Time set: Between X-2 and X-Men: The Last Stand, Possibly CHERIK)
1. Prologue

**Summary**:

Charles memikirkan masa lalunya. Hank datang berkunjung. Charles menyuruhnya untuk memeriksa keadaan Cerebro. Magneto dan Mistique ingin mencuri cerebro. Apa yang terjadi bila Cerebro membuat Charles, Erik, Raven dan Hank menjadi 44 tahun lebih muda? (Time set: Between X-2 and X-Men: The Last Stand)

* * *

**1. Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Don't do this Erik!'

'I can feel their metal targeting at us. Tell me I'm wrong Charles'

'Erik, you said yourself, we're the better man. This is the time to prove it—'

'—There are thousands of men on those ships – good, honest, innocent men! They're just following orders—'

'I've been at the mercy of men "just following orders" —'

'Never Again.'

* * *

**The Truth**

By: **Al-Mcs**

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rate: T+ (Possibly M)

Disclaimer:

all the characters are belong to **MARVEL **and their creators

**WARNING:**

**OOC**ness, Author galau, soap opera, _**TYPOS**_ & different plot story

* * *

Charles Francis Xavier, a.k.a Professor X, Kepala "Xavier School" sekolah khusus mutant sekaligus pendiri sekolah tersebut, sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa dia adalah raja dari pion murid-murid mutannya yang ada disekolah tersebut, hal itu membuat namanya menjadi terkenal baik di pihak mutan maupun di pihak manusia dan Charles sadar hal itu membuat sekolahnya bisa berada dalam bahaya yang besar.

Charles bukanlah orang yang suka mencari ketenaran, ia bahkan bukan tipe orang yang suka "show off". Charles hanya mempunyai satu tujuan dalam hidupnya, yaitu membuat para mutan diterima oleh semua orang didunia, sehingga mereka tidak perlu bersembunyi ketakutan dan dapat hidup layak seperti orang-orang lain. Namun tidak mudah mewujudkan ideologi seperti itu jika kau berjalan saja tidak mampu.

Ah, Iya, Berjalan..

Entah sudah berapa lama Charles tidak merasakan seperti apa berjalan itu, bahkan ia sudah hampir tidak mengingatnya.

Dulu Charles adalah seorang pelari yang hebat, bahkan ia sering mengalahkan Raven, dulu saat mereka sering melaksanakan ritual lari pagi.

Ah, Iya, Raven.

Gadis kecil yang ia temukan di dapur mansionnya di malam hari, saat itu Raven berpura-pura sebagai Sharon untuk mengelabui Charles, yang tentu saja gagal.

Gadis yang pernah menemaninya selama12 tahun, ia sudah menyayangi Raven seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, bahkan ia tidak tega mengencaninya walaupun sudah diminta berkali-kali. (karena Charles merasa ia bukan pria yang pantas untuknya)

Entah apa yang membuat Raven berubah dari gadis pemberani, ceria dan penuh perhatian menjadi monster keji berdarah dingin yang mampu menghabisi nyawa orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Raven juga hampir membunuhnya, namun anehnya Charles tidak bisa marah atau membenci Raven dalam arti yang sesungguhnya, ia hanya bisa menunggu waktu diamana Raven sadar akan perbuatannya. Charles yakin Raven melakukan hal itu bukan karena keinginannya sendiri, melainkan karena diperintah dan orang yang memerintahkan hal itu adalah Erik.

Ah. Erik..

Pria yang dulu ia selamatkan karena hampir tenggelam karena mencoba mengangkat submarine..

Pria yang mau berbagi gagasan dan ideologi dengannya, tanpa takut bila pikirannya akandibaca oleh Charles, sengaja maupun tidak sengaja.

Pria yang membantunya mengumpulkan mutan-mutan untuk bersatu dan melatih mereka untuk siap menghadapi dunia serta musuh yang ada di luar sana.

Pria yang pada akhirnya bisa menerbangkan sebuah submarine.

Pria yang membuat seorang Charles Xavier terkagum, baik dari segi manapun.

Namun, ia juga pria yang mengkhianati Charles demi membalaskan balas dendamnya kepada seorang Sebastian Shaw.

Ia juga pria yang hampir membunuh tentara-tentara yang tidak tahu apa-apa, yang hanya mengukuti perintah atasannya.

Ia juga pria yang membuat ia terkena peluru Moira.

Ia juga pria yang mengambil adiknya Raven darinya, namun ia terpaksa mengiziknanya agar Raven tidak kecewa.

Namun, Ia juga pria yang ingin menginginkan Charles berada disisinya.

Tetapi sepertinya kenyataan membenci Charles, karena—

—Ia juga pria yang membuat Charles tidak dapat berjalan lagi.

* * *

X

**.**

M

E

N

* * *

Charles baru saja selesai mengajar, entah mengapa ia yang biasanya menawarkan diri untuk berinteraksi dengan murid-muridnya kali ini memilih untuk menyendiri di balcon mansionnya sambil menatap langit.

Memikirkan masa lalu bukanlah kegemaran Charles.

Memang kita harus belajar dari masa lalu, hanya saja masa lalu seorang Charles Xavier bukanlah masa lalu yang mulus dan menyenangkan, melainkan runyam dan _complicated_.

Sore hari membuat mansion terlihat semakin cantik ditambah lagi tanaman-tanaman hijau yang menghiasi sekita mansion tersebut.

Pikiran Charles pun menjadi sedikit lebih tenang melihat keadaan mansion yang damai saat itu.

Namun suasana damai tersebut diusik oleh firasat-firasat buruk yang baru-baru ini sering Charles rasakan.

Baru saja jelang sebulan setelah kejadian pencurian cetak biru cerebro yang hampir menewaskan semua mutan diseluruh dunia (dan kematian Jean Grey), sudah ada lagi firasat-firasat buruk.

Charles memang bukan seorang peramal, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan, namun ia tidak pernah mengabaikan firasat ataupun pertanda, baik itu pertanda baik maupun buruk, agar ia, anggota X-Men dan murid-muridnya dapat mempersiapkan mental serta fisik dalam menghadapi hal yang akan datang tersebut.

Kira-kira sudah seminggu firasat buruk terus mengganggu Charles, malam ini pun Charles tidak bisa tidur, firasat buruk ini berbeda, ia seperti pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, Charles merasa seperti _déjà vu_, namun kapan? Charles berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasinya, mengingat semua memori yang pernah ia lalui hingga saat ini, hingga akhirnya—

"Erik.."

—Charles mengetahui jawabannya.

* * *

Tok Tok Tok. Storm mengetuk pintu dengan sopan.

"Professor, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Siapa Storm?"

"Namanya Dr. Henry McCoy, dari Departemen Pertahanan Mutan."

"Ah— Henry, suruh dia masuk." Kunjungan kawan lama, pikir Charles.

"Oh halo Charles, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa makhluk besar berbulu biru ramah kepada Charles.

"Ah, Hank my old friend, seperti keadaan sekolah ini, tenang dan damai—" dusta Charles.

"—kau sendiri bagaimana Henry?"

"Please, just call me Hank, Charles" aku merasa aneh bila kau ikut memnggilku Henry" jawab Hank sambil tertawa.

"ngomong-ngomong Charles, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Nada bicara Hank mulai berubah menjadi sedikit serius.

Charles mengerti maksud Hank dan memberi Storm aba-aba untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, bila Hank sudah berkata begitu artinya ada hal yang cukup serius akan terjadi.

"Bulan lalu aku mendengar kabar bahwa _blue print_ cerebro telah dicuri." Nada Hank sudah menjadi serius sepenuhnya.

"Ya, berita itu benar, tapi kami sudah mengatasinya—" Charles menarik nafasnya.

"—mengatasinya hingga tidak meniggal bekas." Lanjut Charles.

Seketika Charles teringat salah satu murid kesayangannya, Jean Grey. Ia telah mengorbankan banyak hal saat kejadian itu, sedangkan saat itu Charles tidak dapat berbuat banyak.

Melihat ekspresi Charles yang berubah (walau hanya sedikit) Hank a.k.a Beast langsung mengerti situasinya, pasti mereka kehilangan nyawa seseorang yang berharga, pikir Hank.

"Hm.. aku mengerti.." Ucap Hank memecah keheningan.

"Karena itu aku datang, untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu" tambah Hank lagi.

Menyelesaikan apa?

Charles bukan orang yang suka melewati batas privasi pikiran orang lain sehingga ia menunggu Hank menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku akan memperbarui Cerebro yang ada di mansion ini"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continue-**


	2. CHAPTER I: Unexpected Surprise

**-CHAPTER I-**

**Unexpected "Surprise"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karena itu aku datang, untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu" tambah Hank lagi.

Menyelesaikan apa?

Charles bukan orang yang suka melewati batas privasi pikiran orang lain sehingga ia menunggu Hank menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku akan memperbarui Cerebro yang ada di mansion ini."

* * *

**The Truth**

By: **Al-Mcs**

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rate: T+ (Possibly M)

Disclaimer:

all the characters are belong to **MARVEL **and their creators

**WARNING:**

**_OOC_**ness, Author galau, soap opera, **_TYPOS_**, different plot story.

* * *

Sudah sekian lama Beast a.k.a Dr. Hank McCoy tidak menginjakkan kaki di manion besar milik Xavier yang sekarang sudah menjadi sebuah sekolah khusus mutan, terakhir ia datang ke mansion, jumlah muridnya masih dapat dihitung jari, kira-kira hanya ada Storm, Scott, Jean dan beberapa anak-anak lainnya yang sekarang sudah menjadi pengajar di sekolah tersebut.

Hank sangat salut terhadap kesabaran Charles. Mengingat keadaan yang pernah mereka lalui, Charles tetap bisa mengajar dan mendidik anak-anak di sekolah ini ddengan baik, dan tetap melindungi mereka bagimanapun caranya, layaknya seorang ayah.

Yah, singkatnya Charles Xavier adalah sosok teman yang berharga (dan idola) bagi Hank.

* * *

"Kira-kira berapa lama kau akan menetap disini, Hank?"

"Aku tidak begitu yakin Charles, tapi yang pasti setelah aku benar-benar berhasil memperbaruhi cerbro, kalau bisa aku juga ingin memansang beberapa keamanan tambahan untuk mansion ini." Jawab Hank sambil berjalan disamping Charles

"Keamanan? Kurasa mansion ini sudah cuckup aman, saat ini." Ekspresi Charles berubah datar.

Hank mulai sedikit panik, takut-takut Charles tersinggung.

"Aku hanya takut bila kejadian penyerangan mansion bulan lalu terjadi lagi, atau hal buruk yang lainnya, Aku memang ingin memasangnya, tapi jika kau tidak mengijinkan—"

"—aku tidak bilang bahwa aku tidak mengijinkannya kan?" jawab Charles sambil tertawa kecil.

Hank terkejut melihat Charles tertawa.

Sepertinya ia sedang dikerjai.

"Hah— ku pikir tadi kau tersinggung—" Hank panik.

"hahaha, tidak Hank, tidak, hanya saja aku melihat ekspresi wajahmu kaku sekali, santailah sedikit temanku, kau tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik bila terlalu tegang, istirahatlah dulu, make yourself at home." Jawab Charles sambil tertawa kecil.

Tertawa.

Entah sudah berapa lama Charles tidak tertawa lepas, selama ini ia hanya tetawa bila diperlukan, bicarapun seadanya saja, entah hal apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai dikamarmu, aku sengaja memilih kamar yang ini karena lokasinya paling dekat ke lab, jadi kau tidak terlalu repot saat bekerja."

"Ah, terima kasih Charles, tapi kau tahu aku bisa tidur di lab kan, hahaha." Jawab Hank mengguyon.

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu memaksakan diri Hank."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kawan, tapi kurasa ada alas an lain kau memilihkanku kamar ini."

"Hm?" alasan apa, piker Charles.

"Ini kamarku dulu saat aku masih tinggal disini 44 tahun yang lalu."

* * *

Bobby dan Rogue sedang berjalan-jalan di taman mansion, membicarakan tentang pelajaran yang baru saja mereka pelajari di kelas Prof. Munroe, yang sebenarnya hanya sebagai pengalih pembicaraan agar Bobby tidak merasa terpukul, mengingat Pyro a.k.a Johnny yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mansion demi mengikut seorang Magneto.

Mungkin terkesan terlalu berlebihan jika Bobby merasa sangat tertekan, saat mengetahui bahwa Johnny memilih pergi bersama Magneto, ketimbang tinggal di sekolah Xavier, bersamanya, hanya saja Johnny adalah teman pertama sekaligus sahabat dekat Bobby. Suka-duka bersekolah di Xavier School sudah mereka lalui bersama dari tahun pertama, bahkan mereka satu kamar asrama.

Sungguh ironis sekali jadinya persahabatan yang mereka bina selama bertahun-tahun seakan-akan sirna di tela api begitu saja.

Dan sekarang mereka menjadi musuh, entah itu abadi atau tidak, Bobby tidak tahu.

Tapi apa bisa air dan api bersatu?

* * *

Hank sudah mulai bekerja dengan cerebronya, entah apa yang akan di ubah dari mesin-khusus-telepath itu, kita lihat saja nanti hasilnya.

Kali ini Storm yang mendapat giliran menjaga mansion, layar demi layar ia perhatikan secara teliti dan rincih, tidak mau ada satu celah pun yang terlewatkan.

Seketika mata Storm langsung terpusat pada satu layar, di daerah dapur, ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan murid yang baru memasuki wilayah dapur mansion.

Sekilas ia melihat mata anak itu berubah menjadi warna kuning.

"Mungkinkah—"

Mistique.

Dengan segera Storm menekan alarm khusus penyusup, alarm ini terdengar seperti bel sekolah biasa, namun seluruh sekolah tahu bahwa di mansion itu terdapat penyusup.

Murid-murid lainnya masih bertingkah seperti biasa, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa, lalu secara diam-diam mereka berlingdung melewati pintu-pintu rahasia yang terdapat di dalam mansion.

Setelah membunyikan alarm tersebut, Strom langsung menuju ruangan Professor X, dan membawanya ke tampat cerebro, dimana Hank masih melakukan pekerjaannya.

Scott dan Logan yang baru saja muncul langsung mengikuti Storm menuju tempat cerebro, tanpa bertanya apapun, melihat situasi genting saat itu.

Begitu mereka membuka pintu cerebro, alangkah terkejutnya mereka dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini.

Magneto.

Dan Mistique yang sedang melawan Hank.

Untuk apa lagi mereka ke mansion ini?

Storm yang sudah penuh dengan amarah (dan kebencian) terhadap Magneto pun langsung menyerangnya dengan angin Torpedo, sedangkan Logan dan Scott berusaha menghadapi Mistique.

Sedangkan Charles?

Hanya diam.

Menurut kalian apa yang bisa seorang pria telepath yang terduduk di kursi roda lakukan disituasi pertarungan jarak dekat sepeterti ini?

Membekukan mereka?

Jangan bercanda, Erik masih menggunakan helmnya.

Ikut bertarung?

Kau hanya menambah beban mereka Charles.

Lalu apa? Melihat mereka bertarung sampai mati tanpa melakukan apa-apa?

Entahlah..

Untuk kesekian kalinya Charles Xavier tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Perih?

Tentu…

Itu semua tercetak jelas dibuku kehidupannya.

Perasaan lemah dan tidak berguna.

Perasaan yang Charles selalu rasakan.

Walaupun jumlah mereka lebih banyak, Mistique bukanlah lawan yang bisa dianggap remeh, kekuatan fisiknya jauh diatas manusia rata-rata, hal itulah yang membuat ia dapat merubah bentuknya menjadi seperti orang lain.

Hank terhempas ke dekat mesin cerebro, merasa tidak ada pilihan lain akhirnya ia menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu gerbang cerebro, menyuruh Storm keluar dari cerebro dan melempar Logan serta Scott kaluar dari cerebro, lalu menutup cerebro itu lagi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Tanya Magneto pada Hank, geram.

Charles yang sudah mengetahui apa maksud Hank hanya tersenyum.

"Aku melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang"

Lalu Hank menekan sebuah tombol kecil,

Dan semua berubah menjadi putih.

* * *

Storm terkejut melihat cahaya terang yang keluar dari cela-cela gerbang cerebro, Scott yang saat itu sedang panik ingin menghancurkan gerbang cerebro dengan sinar matanya, namun langsung dihentikan oleh Storm, karena hal itu bisa membunuh mereka semua.

Tak lama kemudian gerbang pintu cerebro pun terbuka, dan Storm, Logan dan Scott shock bukan main mendapati sosok-sosok yang tidak terduga.

Bukan Pria tua denga helmnya.

Bukan Professor tua yang tidak berambut.

Bukan juga Makhluk besar berbulu biru.

Bukan.

Rasanya Storm ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Halo semua~ saya Al-Mcs Author baru di fandom x-men~

bisa dipanggil "Al", tapi "thor" juga bisa XD (maksudnya Author)

sebenarnya saya udah _gatel_ banget pengen nulis tentang X-men yang sekarang ketemu generasi X-men first class waktu maih muda, tapi karena sutradara kita tercinta, Brian Singer sedang membuat film berdasarkan ide tersebut, jadi saya hanya iseng-iseng (berhadiah) bikin ff ini, anggap saja untuk menyambut rilisnya film "X-Men: Days of Future Past" /padahal karena galau nungguin tahun depan/

Yup~

untuk kritik dan saran, silahkan klik kotak review dibawah ini /nunjukin ala iklan kuis/

Saya tidak menerima FLAME ya U_U

sekian basa basi busuk dari Author,

gracias sekali buat para readers yang mau mampir baca bahkan me-review /bows/

Have a nice day!


End file.
